Near G. Roswell
Near Roswell is the main protagonist of the Pandora/Between heaven and hell and is an important character in the Nightfall/Erans ressurection side stories. He is one of the people that has the demonstroty level and he possesses the mysterious 'Eye of Oblivion', which is capable of negating all forms of magic, divine abilities, Immortality and Supernatural powers. Having a strong sense of justice, he will help anyone who is in need and will not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than himself. Because of his willingness to help others unconditionally, he has attracted the affections of many females in the series, which Laura Stuart jokes about, stating that his life is like a dating sim where he is bound to unlock more paths to more girls. His real name is realy Aviel Guilencult Roswell, he was name as Near after he lost his memories. Appearance Near looks like an ordinary teenager his right eye is red and the left is blue his hair reaches his nape at the back and completely covers the right side of his face at front.. He also seems to have an affinity for black and white-themed clothing. He has too many chains in his hand and a small box with him. When he is enraged or excited he breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving him an almost maniacal appearance. Personality Near is also the type of person that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. He's also a ruthless, dangerous, and cold hearted individual, though at times he may show mercy. He prefers not to get innocent people involved in his battles, though if they do get involved, he will not go out of his way to protect them. However, he shows no mercy to his enemies or anyone who opposes him and will kill them without hesitation. Luna commented that Near is only doing whatever he feels is right and is labeled "righteous" by other people impulsively. He is one who will follow what he believes regardless of what others try to convince him of. In addition, earlier Charlotte commented Near is just like Sanen, someone who follows his own ideals no matter what. Though there are differences between the two: William is someone who stays true to his ideals and firmly believes it is the right path no matter what happens, and no matter who speaks against it; while Near does not have set ideals and therefore can be manipulated into helping other people's plots. Background He was Born in the city of Illusions that was destroyed by vampires and High-class demons. Later when he was a child he was raised by Leana Lanisworth and years came by he has the chains of abyss with himm all the time. Chronology 'The Chains of Abyss' 'Great War' 'Clash of the three three kings' Ability His ability is not like the other humans in the world. He possessed the Chains of Abyss one of the seven weapons of Gods fury and later called the chains of life and death. The chains are divide into 5 chains, the chains of dogding, the holy jail, the holy cross, the chains of sorrows and the chains of judgements. He also has the Eyes of Oblivion that has four eyes with different powers. Near uses them when he was at America when he was fighting Levian. The eyes are divided to four, the eye of Reincarnation, eye of manipulation, Eye of equilibrium and Eye of Immutation. Quotes *Even I felt something evil in my soul I will not surrender my self on my sorrows *Even how powerful you become you still have a weakness *No one can overcome the one that made us Category:Seraph Category:Nightfall Category:Seven Weapons of Gods Fury Category:Male Category:Contractor Category:Characters